4 MESES
by Marivigil
Summary: un final alternativo a "Nueva Realidad" si, ya nada es como antes
1. Chapter 1

CUATRO MESES  
>1<p>

Y de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Peter regresó de su destierro voluntario. Olivia había logrado traerlo, lo hizo real para ella y para los demás. Ocurrió en la Estatua de la Libertad. Allí apareció la Máquina.

De repente. Y fue como si nunca hubiera estado desaparecido. Habían pasado 4 meses que nadie recordaba pero que les había afectado de igual forma. Astrid se sorprendió porque su pelo era ahora más largo.

Nina se preguntó cómo su brazo biónico se había averiado. Broyles se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al ver que tenía pelo, se lo afeitó de nuevo "debo mantener mi aspecto autoritario" pensó. Walter tenía una barba que le recordaba a otros tiempos y algunas canas más. Y Olivia se encontraba diferente.

Al principio no se dio cuenta, con Peter allí presente y la adrenalina por reencontrarse con él, no fue consciente del cambio. La ropa le estaba más estrecha. Y se sentía muy extraña. De repente comenzó a vomitar. Pensó que se debía a los nervios, causados por todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque no era normal.

Comenzó a asustarse por todo lo que le estaba pasando. No quería comentárselo a Walter, estaba demasiado nervioso por lo de su hijo, no quería importunarle más de lo debido. Así que al llegar al hospital y tras asegurarse que Peter se encontraba bien atendido, fue a urgencias, quizás allí sabrían lo que le pasaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho, su condición de agente del FBI, le permitiría saltarse la espera.

- ¿y desde cuando tiene estos síntomas? – le preguntó el médico

- Hoy… puede que ayer… fue un día muy estresante… de pronto me sentí hinchada y comencé a vomitar… Y me noto algo… pesada…  
>- Le haremos algunas pruebas… ¿es alérgica a algún medicamento?<br>- No.  
>- ¿sabe si está embarazada?<p>

- Que yo sepa… no – asegura Olivia, aunque sí que tuvo relaciones con Lincoln en esa otra realidad que ya ha desaparecido, pero tomó sus precauciones

- Empezaremos entonces con un análisis de sangre. Evitaremos las radiografías hasta que tengamos los resultados. Y luego ya veremos lo que hacemos. Tranquila, ya verá como no es nada – asegura el médico intentado tranquilizarla. Olivia asiente pero no puede calmarse, no puede entender lo que le está pasando y tiene miedo.

Pasada una hora esperando, comienza a inquietarse. Tendría que estar al lado de Peter, quiere estar con él, quizás debería irse, pero necesita respuestas sobre lo que le ocurre, aunque le cueste debe enfrentarse a la verdad  
>- Bien agente Dunham. Tenemos los resultados de sus pruebas<p>

- ¿Y bien? ¿Saben que es lo que tengo?

- Pues sí… está embarazada – asegura el médico sin levantar la mirada del informe. Olivia siente como si se le cayera el mundo encima.

- no… no puede ser posible – balbucea – ¡No lo estaba hace dos días!

- Los análisis muestran que es así… pero podemos confirmarlo con una ecografía

- ¿No será un cuerpo extraño? ¿Un tumor?

- Lo dudo… aunque a veces los indicadores pueden dar falso positivos, pero no se preocupe, todo esto tiene una explicación… voy a dar la orden para que preparen el ecógrafo – dice el medico marchándose dejando sola a Olivia, angustiada, pensando en que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener un futuro junto al hombre que amaba, se enfrenta a la posibilidad de no poder disfrutar de ello.

Quizás su destino fuera el de su madre, que murió cuando ella tenía 14 años. Recuerda todo lo que sufrió, su agonía, y no quiere que ni Rachel ni Ella, ni siquiera Peter vivan ese tormento. No sabe cómo lo hará, pero si confirmar ese diagnóstico luchará ella sola contra su enfermedad

- Pues no es cáncer – asegura el médico mirando hacía la pantalla en la que se muestran las imágenes de la ecografía – ni un cuerpo extraño… aunque a veces hay gente que lo quiere llamar así… está embarazada agente Dunham… y aproximadamente de 4 meses… ¿de verdad no ha sentido nada? ¿Ni nauseas si quiera?

- Lo siento, no… pero dígame ¿es humano?

- ¿qué? – pregunta desconcertado el médico

- Bueno… mi trabajo…

- No sé a qué se refiere, pero si… sí que es humano… mire… tiene un corazón… dos brazos, dos piernas… ¿alguna pregunta más?

- No… gracias por todo – responde aturdida. Y de esa manera se levanta, se arregla como puede la ropa y se dirige hacia la habitación de Peter. Allí está Walter al lado del joven, vigilando su sueño, cuando Olivia llega a la habitación, se queda parada durante unos segundos, no se atreve a hablarle, no sabe cómo decirle todo lo que le está pasando

- Walter – Le llama con un hilo de voz

- Oh… Olivia… estás aquí… estaba intentando enviar a Peter pensamientos positivos, quizás así despierte antes… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te han dicho algo los médicos? ¿Algo malo?

- No… no sobre Peter… soy yo – responde intentando sonreír, pero no lo consigue

- ¿Qué…que te pasa? Estás pálida…Olivia, hija, me estás asustando

- No sé cómo decirte esto… Walter… estoy… estoy embarazada

- Oh… ¡oh!... oh… ¿cómo?... no…bueno… eso me lo imagino…pero no lo entiendo… todo ha cambiado… esa realidad sin Peter ya no existe… y por tanto no tenía que quedar nada de ella y…

- Estoy de 4 meses

- 4 meses – repite pensativo Walter – eso fue cuando Peter... y tú… ¡El padre es Peter!

- Supongo… pero es algo tan extraño… hace dos días no lo estaba… no había engordado si quiera… y ahora la ropa me está estrecha. Todo ha sido repentino ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Walter?


	2. Chapter 2

CUATRO MESES

2

- Sólo puedo pensar en algunas teorías sobre lo que nos ha podido pasar… por ejemplo, cuando Peter desapareció para que pudiésemos resolver nuestro problema con el Otro Lado, se creó una nueva realidad donde él no existía… por tanto todo lo relacionado con mi hijo, también desapareció, pero no podía volatilizarse así como así. Y entonces todo eso, incluidos nosotros mismos, es decir, nuestras versiones antiguas pasaron a formar parte de esa realidad que desapareció de nuestras mentes

- Pero si es así… si como me explicaste aquella vez… Peter y el resto de nosotros seguiríamos viviendo en nuestra realidad original, por llamarlo de alguna forma… la 2ª que se formó sin él, sería la que hemos estado viviendo… con Lincoln. Y comprendo todo eso… lo que no entiendo es como hemos vuelto a la anterior, se supone que nosotros, ahora formábamos parte de otra realidad. Todo es tan confuso… Sobre todo por este embarazo… supongo que la Olivia original lo estaría, y durante estos 4 meses su embarazo ha avanzado, pero ¿y la otra Olivia? La de esa otra realidad que se formó por la inexistencia de Peter, la que no lo conocía, no lo estaba. ¿Quiénes somos en realidad Walter? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- No lo sé, la verdad… Imagino que la Máquina nos sumergió a todos en un mundo de sueños donde no éramos conscientes de nuestra situación actual, puede ser que al igual que Peter nos encontrábamos en un estado de animación suspendida… y nos protegía con la visión de una vida alternativa…

- Sería razonable si no fuera porque hay gente que no habría echado de menos al no dar señales de vida… en el FBI entrarían en alerta al no dar señales de vida desde la Estatua de la Libertad…

- ¿Y si desaparecimos nosotros también de esa antigua realidad? Formando otra propia…con el universo alternativo… sólo ellos y nosotros.

- Eso me parece bastante increíble incluso para nosotros

- oh también, nos hipnotizó a todos haciéndonos ver que éramos diferentes… por eso no percibiste que estabas embarazada hasta que todo volvió a como era antes

- Pero estamos igual… alguien se habría dado cuenta

- ¿y si la Máquina lo hizo con el mundo entero? Imagínatelo… no sabemos de lo que es capaz el dispositivo. Si se supone que tanto puede crear como destruir universos ¿Por qué no modificarlos a su antojo? ¿Por qué no manipularlos?

- Y si es así, quizás nos esté haciendo ver otra realidad ¿Cómo estar seguros de que este es nuestro mundo definitivo?

- Peter está aquí… yo creo que si es la nuestra. Tiene que serlo – asegura Walter intentando sonreír consiguiendo sólo una mueca - quizás cuando mi hijo despierte pueda aclararnos nuestras dudas…él se encontraba en una posición privilegiada

- Espero que sea así…. Por qué me encuentro muy cansada por todo lo que ha estado pasando…necesito saber si alguna vez tendré una vida normal

- Ya verás como si… hemos conseguido salir bien parados de la confrontación con el Otro Lado…ellos ya no forman parte de nuestra vida… todos podremos tranquilidad de una vez por todas…y tú tendrás una familia… con Peter a tu lado, claro

- No sé cómo voy a estar tranquila sin saber lo que realmente ha pasado, no me encuentro segura

- No pienses tanto en eso… disfruta de tu embarazo… y si resulta que esto es otra realidad temporal… no, no…estoy seguro que ya todo está bien…tenemos que confiar en que sea así – asegura Walter tomando las manos de la agente entre las suyas intentando transmitirle confianza

- Olivia – susurra Peter interrumpiendo el momento. Los dos se apresuran a acercarse a su lado.

- Hijo… estamos aquí… tranquilo – le dice Walter mientras le toma el pulso con manos temblorosas, cuando ve que el joven comienza a abrir los ojos, sonríe feliz

- ¿Qué… que ha pasado? - pregunta Peter mientras mira a su alrededor confuso

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – cuestiona Walter inquieto

- Subí a la Máquina… poco más

- No te preocupes… vamos a ir paso a paso… ahora tienes que recuperar fuerzas…

- Pero… ¿qué ocurrió con el otro universo?

- Todo se solucionó… conseguiste salvar los dos mundos – asegura Olivia sonriéndole

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo diferente – afirma Peter frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno… es algo complicado de explicar – dice Olivia dudosa

- Está embarazada – acusa Walter

- ¿qué? – pregunta Peter sorprendido

- Walter… ¿no iba a ser paso a paso?

-Y además está de 4 meses – sigue diciendo el científico sin hacer caso de la recriminación de Olivia

- ¿Qué? – vuelve a preguntar Peter aún más desconcertado ¿co…como ha pasado?

- ¿hace falta que te lo explique? – inquiere Walter divertido

- No se refiere a eso… han pasado 4 meses desde que subiste a la Máquina

- Oh… - Peter no sabe que decir, se siente perdido ante esa información - ¿he estado en coma?

- No… no lo sabemos…

- ¿qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunta incorporándose y sentándose en la cama

- ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? – pregunta extrañado Walter

- Tengo la sensación de haber estado en algún sitio…y creo que he soñado contigo Olivia…y eras diferente, aunque no como ahora, claro… pero eras tú, no una de tus alternativas… y tú no me reconocías…porque yo… era otra persona…porque yo era Lincoln…


	3. Chapter 3

CUATRO MESES

3

- ¿qué? ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunta Olivia asombrada - ¿sabes lo que pasó con Lincoln?

- No lo tengo muy claro… y aún no sé si se trata de una pesadilla, aunque lo siento muy real… yo estaba en el cuerpo de Lincoln, creo… cuando me miraba al espejo no me veía a mi… sino a él, con sus gafas… pero era como si me desdoblase… vi cosas, vi el futuro… el pasado… - responde Peter titubeando – creo que me duele la cabeza

- No te esfuerces… tómatelo con tranquilidad – asegura Olivia acariciando su mano

- No ha sido un sueño ¿verdad?

- Hasta nosotros mismos dudamos de lo que ha pasado – asegura Walter – de todas formas, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… excepto Olivia, claro… supongo que estarás feliz por tu próxima paternidad

- No importa Walter… Peter tiene que preocuparse de recuperarse, nada más… no le agobies con otros problemas

- Tú siempre igual Olivia… sí que estoy confuso con muchas cosas… pero no contigo, ni con nuestro hijo… aunque la verdad, me hubiera gustado vivir tu embarazo desde el principio

- No te creas, que a mí también – afirma Olivia sonriendo mientras se toca la barriga

- Me parece todo tan increíble – asegura Peter poniendo su mano sobre la de ella – como me gustaría tener claro todo lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo.

- No puedo asegurarlo… pero pienso que irás recordando con el tiempo… al contrario que nosotros… que olvidaremos lo ocurrido

- Ha sido todo muy intenso ¿verdad? – pregunta Peter

- Y que lo digas hijo… te diré que hemos experimentado sensaciones que no queremos volver a vivir… y que eres y siempre serás muy importante en nuestras vidas…

- En eso te doy la razón Walter… eres esencial para nosotros… para mí – afirma Olivia esbozando una sonrisa – y espero que no vuelva a pasar

- Puedes estar tranquila, ya todo terminó – asegura Peter confiado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso has recordado algo más?

- No te puedo decir… lo sé

- Entonces no se trata de un sueño colectivo, ni hemos estado sometidos a hipnosis – se cuestiona Walter

- La Máquina creó una realidad… en la que yo no podía existir, teníais que arreglar vuestras diferencias, mientras yo servía de unión entre los dos mundos… Desde mi posición veía lo que estaba pasando, podía trasladarme, mejor dicho, era mi consciencia la que lo hacía, a diversos momentos de vuestras vidas, pensaba que de esa manera podría solucionar algo… y aparte de todo esto, ocupe el cuerpo de Lincoln

- Pero… ¿por qué? – pregunta Olivia desconcertada

- No quería estar lejos de ti… te quiero y esa era la única forma que encontré para estar cerca de ti

- Por eso sentía esa conexión con Lincoln… por qué eras tú

- Si… y sabía de tus dudas, toda esa confusión que sentías cuando le mirabas

- Porque en realidad te estaba viendo a ti

- Era tu mente la que lo hacía, porque físicamente era Lincoln. Olivia eres especial, siempre has sido capaz de ver más allá que el resto de nosotros – asegura Peter

- Sólo como consecuencia de los experimentos con Cortexiphan… nada más – asegura ella restándose importancia

- Te equivocas, para mi eres única – afirma Peter acariciando su brazo

- Sé que estáis deseando estar solos, pero antes de que despertases nos preguntábamos como es que hemos vuelto a esta realidad, así de golpe… y en las condiciones en las que estábamos… embarazados y esas cosas – interrumpe Walter inquieto

- Esa nueva realidad estaba formada por la intersección de los dos universos. Se trataba de un mundo nuevo, diferente del multiverso – asegura Peter

- Por lo que veo parece que estas comenzando a recordar – afirma Walter – eso es buena señal

- ¿entonces nosotros continuamos viviendo en nuestra realidad? ¿Por eso el embarazo?

- No… todos formasteis parte de esa nueva existencia… incluido el resto del mundo, y lo mismo ocurrió con el universo paralelo

- ¿Se trataba de una especie de pausa en nuestro universo original? – pregunta Olivia intentando comprender lo máximo posible

- La Máquina puede crear o destruir universos, trasladar la consciencia de su operador hacia el futuro o el pasado, pero no puede detener el paso del tiempo. Cuando la unión entre los universos desapareció, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero afectados por el transcurso de esos 4 meses

-Increíble – acierta a decir Walter - ¿y que recordará la gente?

- Nada… y a nadie le importará,

- Y nosotros… ¿nos pasará lo mismo? – pregunta Walter

- Todos nosotros estamos muy implicados para que ocurra eso… aunque el recuerdo se irá difuminando con el tiempo

-Lo cierto es que yo preferiría olvidar… por lo menos esa sensación de no vivir mi propia vida… no me gustaba – asegura Olivia mientras se coloca la mano en la espalda

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- Aún no me acostumbro a estar embarazada… supongo que será cuestión de días que lo haga

- Siéntate aquí a mi lado… no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie – afirma Peter. Olivia sonríe y acepta el ofrecimiento, se sienta en la cama al lado del joven, que la abraza, mientras la besa en la sien.

- Ahora sí que me voy – afirma Walter sonriendo al ver como la pareja se queda en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Cierra la puerta tras él e inspira profundamente. Se siente liberado, puede que en paz consigo mismo, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Piensa que por fin ha expiado todos sus pecados, que Peter y Olivia han encontrado el camino para ser felices, formaran una nueva familia y tiene la esperanza de que será parte de ella. Si, está seguro que vienen tiempos mejores, y ahora mismo le apetece una chocolatina, se la merece.

FIN


End file.
